I Never Knew
by BlackGoddess011
Summary: The girls find out their fellings for each other. They have to listen to their hearts...if it's the right things. FEMSLASH
1. Secrets

No one would even imagine, me of all people having a crush on my own group member

I do not own the Cheetah Girls or make any money from this story.

**Chapter 1: Secrets**

(GALLERIA)

No one would even imagine, me of all people having a crush on my own group member. I know I haven't been friends with her as long as I've been friends with Chuchie but me and Aqua, we're very much so friends.

I hope she doesn't notice me staring but I can't help myself, the way her brown almost black hair hits her caramel skin, the way her gorgeous green eyes light up when she flashes that sexy smile.

_Snap out of it Galleria. Bring your mind back to your crew. _

Today the girls and I are just chillin' out at my house, my mom and day are at my mom's store and are going to be there for a while, watching TV, talking, and just acting normal. Normal, I can do this just act normal. But I can't take my eyes off of her.

--

(AQUA)

I don't know why she doesn't think I don't notice her staring at me. I might just make this out of a game, ya know hard to get.

I'm so happy we have this chill day maybe now I can start my little tease with Galleria.

You know now that I actually look, Galleria is kind of cute. She got her hair straightened and colored it's more of a brown color then mine and it goes great with her complexion. I never told her this but I didn't like her hair when it was curly. I really like Galleria as a friend but more then a friend I don't think so.

--

(CHANEL)

Oh no is it me or is Bubbles staring at Aqua again. This is the fifth time I've caught her why isn't she staring at me, why aren't those beautiful eyes examining me?

I love what she's done to her hair she looks even sexier than before. Those exotic green eyes are just second to those full lips. I see she's wearing her strawberry lip gloss I bought for her. From the minute I bought her that lip gloss I wanted to taste it on her. Not only does she have a sexy face but that body damn! It's thick and juicy I just wanna- _Come back, come back stop thinking about her but I can't I'm in love._

--

(DORINDA)

I know Chanel is upset because of Galleria staring at Aqua and not her. I wish it wasn't true but it is, Chanel is in love with Galleria. She should just leave them alone and concentrate on me. Chanel's soft brown eyes look so sad. I wish I could just hold her and kiss all of the sadness away.

Today she is wearing her hair in a high pony tail showing off her beautiful face. Her body is slim yet has some curves. I think I'm in love but I don't know if I could ever tell her.


	2. Feelings Revealed

I do not own the Cheetah Girls or make any money from this story

**I do not own the Cheetah Girls or make any money from this story.**

**Just a side note I switched from first person to third because it just seemed easier. And obviously everything in **_**italics**_** is their thoughts.**

**Chapter 2****: **_**Feelings revealed**_

"Ya'll I am so glad today we can just chill, I hope we get call backs from that audition we did last week. Aqua said. "Hey Galleria", she continued, when were they supposed to call us back?"

"Um..um we should hear from them umm some time next week." Galleria stammered.

Aqua smiled inwardly and Chanel and Dorinda both took note.

Chanel decided to intervene. "Bubbles have you written any new songs recently?"

"No," was all Galleria said to Chanel.

"Oh," Chanel said softly.

(Two hours later)

"Sorry guys I have to go, I have to baby sit," Dorinda says getting up to leave.

"Bye Doe," everyone says in unison.

(An hour later)

"I guess I better go I have a paper that's due soon and I probably should get started on it," Aqua says.

"You sure you have to go?" Galleria asked.

"Yeah but I'll still see you guys tomorrow." Aqua responded.

"Ok, I'll walk you out," Galleria volunteers.

The previous smile Chanel had on her face faded as her head lowered. Galleria stood up after Aqua and started to walk her out.

_Look at that ass._

_I bet she's staring at my ass._

"Bye Bubbles I'll see you tomorrow," Aqua said giving Galleria an unexpected hug. Hesitantly she hugged her back. After about three seconds she pulled back and gave her a quick friendly peck on the lips.

"Bye," Aqua said walking out the door. _I bet she's inside shocked touching her lips._

Galleria stood shocked still staring at the door touching her lips. Chanel stood around the corner looking as if she were about to cry but quickly got herself together as Galleria walked slowly toward her.

(30 minutes later)

"Bubbles I think I'm going to head out," Chanel told Galleria

"Ok," Galleria replied.

_What? I don't get the "why are you leaving"," are you sure you got to go"," let me walk you out", and I sure as hell don't get the let me take a good look at your ass routine!. Chanel, Chanel calm down if you just tell her now then you won't be so bitter. _As if someone else had spoken to her she realized _maybe I should_.

"He..y…y Bubbles umm… could I talk to you for a second," Chanel stammered.

"Sure what's up?" Galleria asked.

"I," she started then sighed, "can't explain but…"

Then the second shocking thing that happened to Galleria in the last twenty four hours occurred. Before she could do anything Chanel stepped forward and crushed her lips into Galleria's. Instantly a wave of electricity shot through both girls. To Chanel's surprise Galleria didn't pull back.

_Maybe I've been going after the wrong person. _

_Mmmm strawberries just like I imagined._

They stayed like this for ten seconds but Chanel wanted more so she slowly slipped her tongue across Galleria's bottom lip. Galleria took this as an invitation and accepted her tongue. As their tongue's dueled for dominance Chanel moaned into Galleria's mouth. Galleria put her arms around Chanel's waist and brought her closer. Chanel, as if on cue tangled her fingers in Galleria's hair. Galleria's hand began to move and she found the tail of Chanel's shirt and felt the smooth skin underneath. Chanel did the same thing to Galleria but instead pulled the shirt over her head. Not wanting to break the kiss but wanting her shirt removed Galleria momentarily backed away from the kiss, had her shirt removed then quickly brought her lips back to Chanel's.

Chanel then laid Galleria down on the couch removing her own shirt and started kissing her neck. Galleria leaned her head back and moaned giving her better access. After her assault she kissed down further. She arrived at Galleria's bra she stopped momentarily and looked up at her. Galleria slowly nodded already knowing the question.

_She is so sweet to ask first she might be shocked with size though._

Chanel then unhooked her bra.

_Damn are these DD's?! Whateva the more the betta!_

As quickly as she took it off was a quick as her lips encircled her nipple.

"AHH" was all Galleria could say.

Wanting a different reaction Chanel flicked her tongue quickly against Galleria's erect nipple and rolled the other between her thumb and fore finger with her free hand. After a while she switched and did the same to her other nipple and got the same response.

Galleria, wanting to return the favor, unhooked Chanel's bra. She flipped Chanel over and settled between her legs. She took one of Chanel's nipples in her mouth and bit down lightly. Chanel sucked her breath through gritted teeth. Galleria repeated this action on her other nipple.

"Ahh Bubbles you're going to kill me"

(Outside)

"I can't believe I left my bag," Dorinda thought out loud, "I would leave it there if my book wasn't in there, I am so sick of walking." "Chanel's is probably still there; at least this walk will be worth while."

(At the door of Galleria's house)

"Why is this door open?" Dorinda wondered. "Hey Galleria you might want to keep your door locked," Dorinda shouted as she walked in was taken back by the sight.


	3. Minor Setback

"What are ya'll doing

**I do not own the Cheetah Girls**

**Chapter 3: Minor Setback**

"What are you two doing?" Dorinda asked shocked by the sight of her best friends half naked."

"Um Doe..." Galleria began but couldn't finish because she was already out the door.

"Dorinda wait!" Chanel screamed after her, but it was too late.

Dorinda, once again leaving her dance bag, ran down the street in tears.

_I can't believe they did that, I can't believe she did that to me. _

"Why did the door have to be unlocked?" Dorinds thought out loud.

When Dorinda reached her house she picked up the phone and called Aqua.

"Aqua I have to talk to you, you have a minute?" Dorinda asked crying soflty into the phone.

"Sure what's up why are you crying?" Aqua asked.

"I went back to Galleria's house to get my dance bag and her door was unlocked so I just went in and they." She stopped choking back tears.

"They what?" Aqua asked concerned.

"They were on top of each other half naked!" Dorinda said with non stop crying.

"Oh my God." Aqua whispered. _Chanel did seem to be showing feelings for Galleria but I thought Galleria liked me, well I am truly hurt_ (sarcasm).

"I can't believe that." Aqua responded.

"That's what I said. Dorinda said back.

Dorinda then explained why she was so upset, about her loving Chanel.

"Oh I can see why you're so upset." Aqua said in response.

"That's call waiting but I don't want to click over," Dorinda said acknowledging the beep in the telephone.

"But it might be important." Aqua said.

"I don't care I don't want to take any chances." Dorinda responded.

"Well Dorinda if you really feel that way about her you should just tell her how you feel when you're ready." Aqua said.

"Thanks Aqua I'll see your tomorrow" Dorinda said

"Bye Doe," Aqua said before hanging up.

"Bye," Dorinda said softly.

Dorinda went into her room laid down on her bed and started to cry. Her foster mom was walking by the room and heard her crying.

"Dorinda baby what's wrong." She asked.

"Nothing mom just a rough day," Dorinda said though tears.

"You want to talk about it?" Her foster mom asked.

"No I just need some time to think," Dorinda said rolling on her side.

"Okay hun if you want to talk I'll be in my room," Her foster mom said walking away.

"Thanks mom," She said softly.

_Who does she think she is? I wanted Chanel!_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a voice yelling at her.

"Dorinda where is my cell phone at I need it?!" her sister asked.

"Oh I threw it in my dance bag and it's..at Galleria's house," she said her voice trailing off.

"Well I need it I don't care whose house it's over." Her sister said with an attitude.

"I don't see how you can afford a cell phone." Dorinda said under her breath.

"Because I have a job and I keep my money now go get it!" Her sister said yelling again.

"Alright I'm going!" Dorinda said heading toward the door.

_How can I go back there? _

_--_

_(Galleria's House)_

"Wow she must be so upset," Chanel said to Galleria.

"I know I thought I locked that door." Galleria said back.

_Maybe if you were lookin' at Aqua's ass you would have!. But it doesn't matter now because I got you now._

"I didn't want her to find out like this." Chanel said putting her head on Galleria's shoulder.

"I know," Galleria said kissing her forehead, "Just give her some time she'll want to talk soon," she continued kissing her softly in the lips.

"You know you'd think you learned from the first walk in to lock the door." A voice coming down the hall said, "I have to get my bag." Dorinda said angrily disappearing into the back room.

"Ok when she leaves we're locking that door." Galleria said putting on her shirt and throwing Chanel hers.

"Bubbles can you talk to her I don't think I would be able to." Chanel said standing up.

"Sure Chuchie just go into the kitchen and get something to eat, I'll handle it." Galleria said giving her a hug.

_I have the worst timing._

Galleria heard a heavy sigh coming from behind her and she quickly turned around.

"I have to go I guess I'll talk to you all later," Dorinda said walking out the door.

"Wait Doe we have to talk." Galleria said running after her.

Dorinda turned quick on her heels. "Talk about what?! There is nothing to talk about! Oh but the conversation would be cut short because you have to fuck your new girlfriend!" Dorinda said her voice getting louder with every sentence.

_Damn she must be pissed off but she didn't have to go off on me._

"Wait a minute Dorinda," Galleria said with a hint of irritation in her voice, "Can't we just talk a minute?"

"You know what Galleria I have to go." Dorinda snapped.

_Okay she is going to have to stop snapping at me._

"Why are you being so goddamn difficult?" Galleria said folding her arms.

"You wouldn't understand as usual." Dorinda said.

_Oh hell naw._

"Why are you acting like this Dorinda can't you act like a civilized person since obviously you don't dress like one." Galleria said forgetting she was supposed to be "handling" the situation.

Dorinda hit a boiling point. She stepped forward and got in Galleria's face. "You know what fuck you Galleria, that's the only thing you can say, make yourself feel better, you think if I had better clothes I'd look better than you?"

"What?..I…" Galleria started.

"Wait I'm not finished." Dorinda said interrupting, "Clothes or not I still look better than you, I don't even see while Chanel wants you, because you're a self- absorbed arrogant bitch." With that she hurried down the street.

Galleria just stood frozen with shock.

_I can't believe she said that. Why would she say all of those things? _Then it clicked. _Oh my God she likes Chanel._


	4. After Math

A stilled stunned Galleria walked into the house as Chanel emerged from the kitchen

I do not own the Cheetah Girls

**After reviewing my previous chapters I saw a TON of mistakes. So I went back and corrected them, hopefully all of them. Well here is chapter 4 enjoy!**

_**Chapter 4**_:

A still stunned Galleria walked into the house as Chanel emerged from the kitchen.

"How did it go? How upset was she? What did she say?" Chanel asked drowning Galleria with questions.

"Bad. Very. I'm an arrogant bitch." Galleria replied answering every question.

"What?" Chanel asked confused.

"She was extremely upset and she went off on me." Galleria explained.

"What happened?" Chanel asked still wanting an answer. "What happened to make her call you an arrogant bitch?"

"Well she kept snapping at me so I kind of talked about her clothes." She said. "Again."

What?! Why are you talking about her!? You know she's upset! That's the last thing she needs!" Chanel shouted.

"I know, I know it just came out." Galleria said her voice getting soft.

"It must have been hard to keel your cool she looked mad when she left." Chanel said stepping forward putting her arms around Galleria's waist, "Do you think we should call her?"

"One we're probably the last people she wants to talk to and two are the last people she wants to talk to, tomorrow is Saturday chances are we're not going to hear from her until Monday she might want to talk then." Galleria said.

"You're right we should wait." Chanel agreed as she laid her hear on Galleria's shoulder.

"We should get some sleep, a lot has happened within the last few hours." Galleria chuckled, "Are you staying over tonight?"

"Yeah I want to stay here with you and take my mind off this drama." Chanel said putting her arms around Galleria's neck.

"It's a good thing you said that because I wasn't going to take no for an answer." Galleria said as she lowered her voice.

"Oh really?" Chanel said back with an equal tone.

"Really." Galleria responded pulling Chanel into a deep kiss. "You know we should do something tomorrow."

"Like what?" Chanel asked.

"The fair is here let's go there." Galleria said.

.

The next morning the sun peaked into the room in which two sleeping beauties lie. Chanel was the first to awake from her slumber. She yawned, stretched, and looked over at the beauty nest to her. Chanel didn't want to wake her

"Come on Bubbles wake up." Chanel said gently shaking her arm.

"Wake up, for what?" Galleria asked in a groggy voice.

"I want to go to the fair." Chanel responded.

"The fair, why?" Galleria said in the same groggy voice, her eyes never opening up.

"It'll be the first time we go somewhere as a couple, like our first date!" Chanel exclaimed.

The next morning the sun peaked into the room in which two sleeping beauties lie. Chanel was the first to awake from her slumber. She yawned, stretched, and looked over at the beauty lying nest to her.

"Bubbles wake up" Chanel said gently shaking her.

"Why? What time is it?" Galleria asked in a groggy voice.

"Almost 8:30, we need to get to the fair as soon as they open." Chanel said still trying to get Galleria up.

"And that is at?" Galleria said still not moved from her previous sleeping position.

"At ten, so come on get up," Chanel said still shaking her.

"Well we have about two and a half hours so lmmph," Galleria said getting cut off by putting her head into her pillow.

"Come on it's our first date, I want to hurry up and get there," Chanel said into Galleria's ear taking it in between her teeth. "So we can come back and celebrate our first date, "Chanel said lowering her voice and moving down to her neck. "But you can stay here and I'll go." Chanel said attempting to get off of the bed.

"Alright I'm up don't go," Galleria said in the same raspy voice as she came up behind Chanel pressing their bodies together. "Are you really going to leave me?" Galleria said into Chanel's ear.

"You were acting like you wanted to stay in bed and not come to the fair with me," Chanel responded turning toward Galleria with a pout on her face.

"Okay I'll get up but only because you look so cute when you do that." Galleria said referring to Chanel's pouting and pulling her in for a kiss.

"If you think I look cute like that, wait until you see what I look like on top of you," Chanel purred pushing her down and kissing her neck, "You know we never finished what we started."

"Well maybe we can", Galleria said losing herself in Chanel's assault.

"Sorry we can't because we have to go!" Chanel said jumping out of bed and running to the bathroom to get ready.

"That was cold", Galleria said turning over thinking the sudden turn her life has taken.

_**Sorry the chapter is so short and that I took forever to update hope you'll enjoy!**_


End file.
